My Moiral's Brother (A KurlozxReader)
by Neko-Fate
Summary: I think the title says it all. (Possibly just a one-shot).


[Disclaimer: I am really sorry if any character is OOC, epically Kurloz, because for some reason he is hard for me to write. But, thanks for reading and enjoy!]

You walked through the hive of your morial, Gamzee Makara, you came to his residence often due to you not liking to be alone at your home. The only down side you saw about going over to the indigo-blood's home was whenever his father was home. The Highblood was cool and all, but his short temper wasn't very compatible with yours. So, the two of you got in regular fights that normally ended with the both of you getting patched up by the others who live in the large hive.

Gamzee was pretty cool with the fighting as long as GHB didn't go to far, like one time he nearly broke your arm. And Gam and his brother, Kurloz, both jumped their provider, taking him down as fast as they could for you. Ever since then the boys have been a bit protective when you and the Highblood strife. Even though they couldn't talk the two of you out of fighting they tried to stop it as much as possible.

But even so, the only other reason you come back to this place instead of another friend's -other than that your morial lives here-is Kurloz. Thinking back to when you had first came here a faint blush rose to your cheeks. A bit over a sweep ago, you could still remember it like yesterday.

You walked into you morial's hive for the first time. It was large, smelt of a mixture of several Faygo flavors. "Come on Sis, I wanna introduce you to my motherfuckin' bro," Gamzee said grabing your wrist and tugged you along.

"'Corse Gam!" you agreed cheerily as he pulled you through a doorway. And there sat the Grand Highblood in all his 'glory.'

"Oh, hey there dad," Gam said still pulling you across the room.

"What up lil' fucker, whatcha' up and got there?" the deep voice of the Highblood startled you a bit.

Gamzee came to a stop and chuckled, "Well I almost motherfuckin' forgot, dad this is (y/n) and (y,n) this my pop, the Grand Highblood."

"Nice to meet you sir," you said politely.

The dark eyes of the Highblood scanned you and just as he was about to say something, the door opened and everyone looked over. And there he was, Gamzee's brother and your first flush crush, Kurloz Makara.

And there he stood, in the doorway of his resperatblock and shirtless at that. His wild locks framing his makeup-less face allowing you to see all of his handsome features. His strong jaw, straight nose, thin lips behind self-inflicted stitches, and slightly sunken, bright purple eyes. All in all he was quite the looker, even for troll. He looked up from digging in a drawer for one of his body-suits and smiled. You waved back some with a smile of your own.

'Hey Sis what is up and brought you here?' he signed the question quickly, almost too quick. Thank gog that Gam taught you how to read sigh language a while back.

"Just here to hang with two of my favorite highbloods, I see that I got here just in time for you all to be getting up," you stepped into the room. You and Kurloz would normally hang out in his room just before your morial woke up.

A light, raspy noise came from the tall troll, his version of a chuckle. He held up a finger telling you to hold on and stepped into another room, his bathroom. When the door opened back up a minuet later he was stepping back to the sink and glanced at you expectingly.

"No, you remember what happened last time I did your face paint, you where laughed at all day," you laughed slightly thinking back to that day, you still don't know why he didn't fix it himself or something.

'Come on Sis, practice makes fucking perfect,' he gave his attempt of a smile.

You sighed and shook your head, you could never say no to him for too long. Walking over and you grabbed the bottle of white paint along with the lil' spongie thing. It took you several minutes, but you finally got it as close to perfect as you where going to get it.

"There, all done," you said leaning around the male seated on the counter to put the paint away. You blushed lightly when you felt his lanky arms wrap around you and pull you close. Wrapping your arms around his neck, you returned the hug. His wild hair tickled the side of your neck when he lowered his head to rest his chin on your shoulder and you let out a soft giggle. Kurloz's head popped up at the sound and he gave you a strange look, asking what you where laughing about.

Smiling you replied to the look, "Your hair tickles."

He gave you a look that screamed that you should run, but he wrapped his legs around your waist to hold you in place and he started tickling you. You screamed with laughter and struggled to get loose form his hold.

Taking about three minutes you broke free of the large troll and started to run out still laughing and trying to catch your breath, but before you could the troll tackled you from behind, luckily landing on the large couch that the troll had in his room. He pinned you down to the soft furniture and mercilessly started to tickle you. It took several giddy screams and pitiful pleas before Kurloz stopped. Your giggles soon died out and you regained your breath.

Flipping over you lightly hit your friend on the arm, "Your a butt!" you half yelled half giggled.

He gave you a sheepish look and signed a quick sorry that you rolled your eyes too.

"Get of me you butt," you demanded as you pushed on his chest to try and move him. When he didn't move a light blush came to your cheeks.

"'Kay, I'm serious, get off," you demanded more nervously.

He shook his head and only sat up enough to get so he could move his hands more freely, '(y/n), can I up and ask you something kind of motherfucking personal?'

"Uhh, yeah, I guess," you replied slowly.

It took him a second to get his thoughts together before he signed anything and what came was not what you where expecting, 'Are you motherfucking flushed for anyone?'

You where one-hundred percent sure that your face was red enough to be mistaken for a tomato. Looking off you thought the question over and pondered telling the troll of your crush on him. Biting your lip you nodded and hoped it'd end there, it didn't.

'Who?' he pressed on.

"U-uh, was that Gam?!" you tried to make a distraction to get out of here, "I think I heard Gamzee honk, I should go see if he needs anything!" you laughed nervously as your eyes darted about.

He frowned at that and shook his head cupping your face he turned it back to him so you had to look him in the eyes, where the questioned remained, who where you flushed for?

Sighing you thought this over, "Why do you want to know?"

He seemed to be taken aback be that questioned and he released your face and started to move his hands, quickly signing his words, 'I up and know a motherfucker that up has some major bright red feelings for you and I want to try and help a motherfucker out, so please, can you tell me?'

You nodded, hesitating slightly you told him, "You."

Kurloz's face dawned a light purple at that. He then smiled wide, enough that it pulled at his stitches in an uncomfortable looking way, his hands moved in a flurry and you weren't able to read them.

"Slow down, I can't read that fast!" you exclaimed with a bit of a laugh at his sudden excitement.

He stopped, took a breath through his nose, and slowly signed out a sentence, 'I'm flushed for you too Sis.'

You smiled wide at the troll above you and asked the question that was on both of your minds, "So, does that mean we can be matesprites?"

'Motherfucking yes, lil' momma' he signed grinning wide letting his lips pull at his stitches a little too hard without thinking and winced slightly. You giggled lightly and kissed his lips tenderly.

The door, that was wide open, was occupied by a certain younger indigo-blood. His chuckles filled the room making the two of you look up at Gamzee. He winked at your flushed face and gave a thumb's up to his brother when you hid your face in Kurloz's chest. He closed the door as he left going to tell everyone of your new relationship status.


End file.
